Fracasos
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Entonces Bakura sabia que vio un reflejo, una pálida sombra todos estos años de Seth. Pues por fin se había extinguido como la vida de esa estrella. Lo que lamentaba era, no poder acercarse nunca mas a Noha. El nuevo emperador. ADVERTENCIA ESTE FIC ES SLASH Yami x Seth y Jouno x Seth
1. Chapter 1

FRACASOS

Pues esto es un Yami x Seth y un Jouno X Seth. habla de la vida del sacerdote como el Consorte de Yami.

Denle una oportunidad, créanme que no se arrepentirán. Soy nueva escribiendo. Y no se como lo hago. pero no creo que no me merezca una critica, buena o mala.

 _Entonces Bakura sabia que vio un reflejo, una pálida sombra todos estos años de Seth. Pues por fin se había extinguido como la vida de esa estrella. Lo que lamentaba era, no poder acercarse nunca mas a Noha. El nuevo emperador._

Era el sumo sacerdote, primo del faraón y Ada de los dos hijos que heredarían el majestuoso imperio de Egipto. Esos dos primores y flores del Nilo, eran dioses humanos que paseaban en la tierra vigilada por Atemu: Noha y Jouno, los príncipes de Egipto que gobernarían cuando llegara su turno.

Seth se sabía alguien especial desde que comprendió a sus cinco años lo que significaba nacer en la cuna de oro que le proporcionaba su padre.

Se le educo para ser un excelente gobernante por parte de su padre, por lo que nada escapaba a su aguda mente, que capacitada como estaba, le hacía frente a las trampas y problemas que surgían siempre.

Era, por decirlo de alguna manera, mejor gobernante que el mismo faraón y Seth lo sabía. Algunas cosas se le escapaban a Atemu, como otras tantas se le iban de entre las manos a él mismo y Atemu era el encargado de hacérselo descubrir. Cómo descubrieron en su infancia... Cómo los adultos lo señalaron demasiado asombrados...:

-Seth, se te está pasando la corrección de este papiro. No puedes entregarlo de esa manera, Kirara te regañará. - Le dijo Atemu, poniendo la tarea de su primo en sus manos.- Alcancé a robarla del escritorio. ¿No dormiste anoche? Te miras muy mal... Cansado. ¿Tío, estuvo de nuevo insistiéndote con la geografía?.

-Si... - Seth bostezo. Su padre quería que se aprendiera las tierras que servían para el cultivo, las que probablemente podrían ser utilizadas y las que necesitaban reposar, antes de volver a explotarlas. - Padre no me dejo dormir hasta que le di una razón válida de las tierras de cultivo. Me dijo que la tarea de la profesora Kisara, era menos importante.

-Puede ser - Admitió Atemu, tumbándose de inmediato en las piernas de Seth. Seth jamás le había prohibido hacerlo, y definitivamente, las piernas de su primo, eran el lugar favorito de Atemu para descansar - Pero Kisara no te dejara tranquilo, te atosigara con el triple de tarea y además, tendrás que hacer la que Tío te deje. ¡Ya sé! - Grito emocionado. Parándose de inmediato, aun ambos eran del mismo tamaño y aunque ya se podía ver perfectamente el sexo de ambos, un hermoso Doncel y un valeroso Hombre, los adultos jamás los separaron... - Yo haré tu tarea de Kisara. Copiare tu letra. No importa cuánto me tarde, Seth. Lo prometo. Kisara no tendrá queja alguna.

-¿Pero y tu tarea, Atemu? - Le cuestiono Seth, enternecido por la ayuda prestada. - No soy el único que tiene cosas que hacer. Tu padre va a querer que estés toda la tarde con él. De seguro que te enseñara como hacer con los comandantes o cosas así.

-Eso seguro - Sonrió. Seth amaba ver la sonrisa de su primo. Atemu parecía tener a Ra en la boca. - Quiere que vaya a la prisión... Que le acompañe. Los sacerdotes me dijeron que padre tenía a un ladrón muy importante en las celdas. Padre quiere que vaya. Pero a mí, me gustaría más estar contigo, Seth. Me divierto mucho contigo.

-Hay que hacer una cosa, Atemu.- Atemu le prestó demasiada atención, al punto que Seth se sonrojo por la mirada fija.- Le pediré permiso a papá para que vengas a dormir conmigo... O me dejen ir a tus aposentos. Dormiremos juntos. Cómo cuando éramos chiquitos.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-¿Cuándo te he mentido, mi faraón? - Le dijo, adorando de nueva cuenta la suave risa de su primo.

-Jamás... Eres el único que no me dice mentiras, Seth. Por eso, sé que serás mi sacerdote predilecto. El único que estará a mi lado cuando la nostalgia quiera llevarse mi alma y las pesadillas me embarguen. De seguro, serás el único que me de batalla cuando me equivoque. Algunas veces veo a mi padre suspirar en contra de sus consejeros, porque siempre le dan por su lado: padre se queja de eso. Dice que quiere a alguien que sea capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-Atemu, está prohibido observar a Faraón a los ojos. - Le recordó Seth con espanto, imaginando lo que su tío estaba pidiendo. - Nadie te mirará de nueva cuenta a los ojos cuando subas al trono. Ni siquiera yo.

Había parecido que Seth dijo una barbaridad, pues, Atemu, afectado y enojado, se le fue encima... Tirándolo contra el mármol.

Seth apenas comprendía que su primo estaba llorándole con los dientes apretados y sujetándole de la túnica, impidiéndole moverse un ápice.

Los trinares de los pájaros enjaulados, acompañaron a los gemidos de Atemu.

-¡No quiero eso! - Chillo - Escúchame, Seth... por favor, quiero seguir siendo un dios que todos amen, que tú quieras. No quiero estar solo, Seth.

-Atemu... por favor, estas haciéndome daño.

-¡No! ¡No voy a soltarte, hasta que me digas que no vas a comportarte diferente conmigo!- Seth se le quedo mirando, conmoviéndose por las rojas orbes que se aguadaban y que de seguro, sería una de las últimas veces que les viera así. Su padre le solía decir que Faraón no lloraba, que Faraón era perfecto... Entonces, este Atemu aún era humano... Aun seguía siendo su primo... Y estaba bien prometerle cosas a su primo, a la familia... A su Faraón: después de todo, su vida estaba dedicada a Atemu.

-Bien, primo. Lo juro. - Dijo sin miedo. Seth se vio reflejado entonces en los iries rojos, notó sus azules vidrios brillando de emoción. Seth le abrazo, aun tirados en el suelo. Dejando que sus blancas túnicas se llenaran de un poco de arena y polvo. - Estaré contigo, me convertiré en alguien que sea digno de estar con Faraón, para que pueda verle a los ojos y le diga lo que necesita saber.

-Gracias, Seth, gracias. Sólo tú, sólo tú puedes darme lo que quiero. Siempre a sido y será así.

-Pues si queremos cumplirlo, tienes que correr con tu padre - Atemu le miro por otro largo momento - Vas tarde.

-¡Por Ra!

Seth sólo alcanzo a ver el hondear de la túnica, antes de perderse en la esquina del pasillo que conducía directamente al pasaje principal que desembocaba a la sala de trono. De seguro su Tío ya estaba desesperado por no ver a Atemu listo.

Seth se miro el hombro, estaba un poco rojo debido al golpe de la caída y le dolía. Lo mejor era ir con su madre para que le pusiera una pomada.

Seth hacia mucho que no reconocía lo apasionado que Atemu podía llegar a ser. Usualmente Atemu escondía ese carácter para que no le trajera problemas.

Su primo sería un buen Faraón.

Faraón miraba a su hijo, detallándole las mejillas sonrojadas debido a la carrera que media servidumbre y otros tantos sacerdotes le miraran dar... Atemu no tenia vergüenza alguna, pensó Faraón con humor.

Faraón le estiro los brazos, pidiéndole que se refugiara en él, que se sentara sobre sus piernas y observara al animal que había mandado a traer de las celdas.

-Sabia que llegarías tarde, Atemu - Atemu le dibujo una graciosa cara, oscilando entre la culpa y la felicidad, pues no se arrepentía de haber ido con Kisara a robarle la tarea de su primo y llegar tarde. Su primo valía el esfuerzo... Su risa... Su sueño... Seth valía cada gramo de esfuerzo que tuviera que dar para lograr jugar un momento más con él, sin tener que preocuparse de las tareas o de los ritos, ni rezos a los dioses.- Te vieron hablar con Seth... Sinónimo de que me dejarás plantado, hijo: una manía que tendrás que quitarte con el tiempo.

-No vuelve a pasar.

-Por esta semana, la siguiente será lo mismo. Te conozco, hijo.- Faraón carraspeo, dejándole en claro que la charla se terminaba allí.- Le han traído... Te presentaré al animal que golpeaba Egipto. El animal que infectaba los trigos y mataba las vacas, el que robaba a los egipcios por las noches e incluso, en pleno día: burlándose de los dioses.

-No hay animal así, Faraón. - Dijo Atemu, seguro de la no existencia de tal siniestro. Los guardias enfilaron a los flancos de la entrada, poniendo en posición sus lanzas, previniendo de esa manera, franquear cualquier intento de escape.

-Te presento al animal, Atemu: Míralo y aprende.

Atemu miro entonces, a lo lejos, siendo arrastrado, un hombre de cabellos blancos y sucios ( De barro, de líquidos desconocidos, de vino y polvo) por dos guardias responsables de las celdas. Atemu los conocía muy bien, ambos eran hijos de un consejero de su padre... Les tenía miedo, ambos hermanos Salí sonreían desquiciadamente, jugaban bromas que te enchinaban la piel y en más de una ocasión, le hicieron creer que su vida corría peligro al estar a su lado.

Atemu no entendía lo que debía aprender.

Observaba a un hombre hecho trizas, con los talones rotos y encostrados.

-Ali´far, el criminal que fuera la amenaza de Egipto.- Atemu volvió a prestarle atención. El sonido que la cabeza de Ali´far hiciera al caer, más bien, el estruendo que sus huesos hicieron al ser arrojado contra el mármol de forma violenta, le enchino la piel. El hombre apenas alcanzo a sofocar un lastimero gemido. - Mira a esta rata blanca, Atemu. Este sucio animal blanco, trae la muerte. Sus colmillos blancos, destajan la carne a mordidas...

... Mordidas... Si, Atemu podía ver huellas de mordidas en los hombros de esa rata blanca.

-Presta atención a sus piernas, Atemu, son sucias y enfermas, manchan la pureza egipcia.

... Sucio... Si, el hombre era sucio...la rata estaba manchando el palacio con esa mezcla rosada que le escurría de entre las piernas que su padre decía, describiéndolas sucias y de seguro así era, pues, raspadas, sangrantes y supurentas desprendían un aroma que le revolvía el estomago.

-No lo olvides, Atemu: él es un Kulúano. Es el único que he podido capturar de ese asqueroso pueblo de ratas blancas. Ellos manchan el Nilo. Envenenan el agua y nos enferman. ¿Entiendes, Atemu? Ellos son malos. Son una peste. ¿Ó no estás de acuerdo?.

-Son asquerosos.- Admitió Atemu.- ¿Por qué no se lo llevan, Faraón? No quiero verlo. Me da asco. - Los afilados ojos de Atemu se volvieron a posar en Ali´far, despreciándolo por lo débil que se veía.

-Atemu... No hemos podido dar con la aldea de las ratas... De las pestes y por eso, le tengo vivo. Él me lo dirá.

Apenas Faraón lo dijera, Ali´far se puso de rodillas, sintiendo las circunferencias de las lanzas cerrándose peligrosamente contra su cuello, estropeándole innecesariamente la respiración, no se encontraba en condiciones de hacer algo para liberarse.

-Ve perdiendo esperanzas, Faraón. No diré nada. Y lo sabes de sobra. Tu carroña no a podido aflojar mi lengua. Y por más perros lances a montarme, o a cuervos - Los hermanos Salí alargaron otra mueca tentativa... Preguntándole mudamente si es que realmente creía en sus palabras.- si, aún si sigue mandándolos para que me expongan los huesos... No voy a decir en donde están.

Atemu entonces se pregunto si algún día llegaría a verse cómo esa rata... Si es que algún día se vería acorralado y asustado, impotente de hacer algo para salvarse el pellejo... Para en realidad, salvar a sus seres amados...

Tal vez... Cuando fuera Faraón se vería a menudo en esa posición.

-¿Eres el Rey de Kúlua, verdad? - Le pregunto directamente Atemu. Ali´far le sostuvo la mirada, asombrado por que el pequeño príncipe de siete años, adivinará aquello.

Faraón nada contento, mando a uno de los hermanos Salí a golpear a Ali´far.

La patada calló deprisa sobre las costillas y otra remato en la cabeza, abriéndole una brecha profusa que le nublo la mirada aun clavada en Atemu.

Atemu tendría demasiadas pesadillas después. Soñaría con esos cafés orbes, adiamantados y que le miraban con lástima... Desprendiendo orgullo aún cuando su piel se le pegaba a los pómulos y se le hundían los labios.

-De Rey a Rey - Dijo Ali´far, ignorando completamente a Faraón - Vinimos del otro lado del mar, escapando de verdaderas pestes... Somos demasiados, asentarnos es complicado y no podemos fiarnos en aquellos que nos desprecian y miran en nosotros esclavos exóticos. Robamos, cultivamos, saqueamos... Sí, porque sólo tenemos esa forma de vida. No podemos comerciar con la tierra de Egipto. Para vivir, tenemos que sustraer.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablar con el príncipe! - Dijo Faraón y otro golpe, rompió los huesos de la mano de Ali´far. - No eres nadie para verle.

-Y tú no eres nadie para interrumpir una plática entre reyes, Faraón.

Atemu espero a la noche.

Recibió los besos de su Ada y de la madre de su primo. Se acostó rápidamente en la cama de Seth y le espero.

-¿Atemu? - preguntó Seth, confundido por ver a su primo con las velas de sus aposentos pagadas.

-Espera, Seth... No quiero que me veas.

-¿Pero qué dices? Atemu, prometimos decirnos todo... Nos prometimos estar el uno para el otro. Dime que es lo que te sucede.

-Si me ves, te espantaré.

-Jamás. Jamás me llenarás de miedo, Atemu, sabes que te quiero.

Atemu le dio gusto, pero fue a abrazarlo inmediatamente, para que no viera fijamente sus ojos, mismo que estaban hundidos en una fiereza, en una muerte... En su primera muerte.

-Júrame que estarás conmigo... Que no me dejarás solo. - Y es que él no podía estar en el lugar de ese albino... No, la sola idea le robaba el alma.

-Siempre a tu lado, Atemu.

-Aunque estés a punto de morir, me darás el ultimo de tus alientos.- Seth se asustó un poco de aquello, pero acababa de dar su palabra y no se retractaba nunca, era alguien de palabra: le enseñaron a serlo. - Morirás conmigo, Seth.

-Si tengo que hacerlo para no dejarte solo, así sea mi Faraón.


	2. Somos Uno

CAPITULO 2: PROMETIDO.

Ocho, ocho años.

Ya era hora de que tuviera una prometida... Y Atemu estaba iracundo.

Le traían princesitas, donceles, niños y niñas, todos y todas más estúpidos que los anteriores, ninguno le satisfacía. Eran tontos, lentos y no soportaban mucho estar en su presencia. Aquello no le daba confianza, si así era no siendo Faraón, entonces, imaginar la sumisión cuando subiera a ser un Dios, le asqueaba.

Pero justo cuando odiaba compartir las tardes con esos mocosos, aparecía Seth con sus túnicas ceremoniales, pues su padre estaba prometiéndole a Anubis,, su cara se iluminaba, abandonaba a sus compañías indignas y escoltaba a Seth hasta el templo... Algunas ocasiones incluso le esperaba a que saliera de entre los pilares para regresarlo a sus habitaciones, o, hacer que Seth durmiera con él.

Seth era el único que seguía siendo el mismo, que le trataba como tenía que ser.

-Quiero que Seth sea mi reina... Mi Rey Consorte - Dijo Atemu descuidadamente, siendo escuchado por su padre.

Faraón se atraganto con la uva que estaba comiendo en ese momento.

De no haber sido por uno de sus hombres que le palmeo la espalda hasta sacar el fruto de su garganta, de seguro que Atemu hubiera tenido que iniciar su gobierno.

-¿Qué? - Alcanzo a pronunciar, aun con la voz rota y rasposa, tan seca que le costaba dolor hacerse entender. - ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que quiero a Seth como mi esposo. Tú te cásate con tu hermana, no veo porque deba casarme con alguien inferior a mí. - Atemu tenía un punto. La fuente de frutas que los sirvientes les dispusieron perdían cada vez sus colores llamativos, para Faraón, el apetito se le había apagado.

-Pero, ella no estaba prometida a ningún Dios. - Le dijo.- Ella era libre. Ella era ella y Seth, tu primo, mi sobrino... No creo que quieras.

-Quiero a Seth.

-Pedicelo a los Dioses. Seth es de Anubis - Atemu frunció el ceño, enojado por ello. Él también era un Dios y ningún Dios al que no había visto, porque tenía el descaro de no darle sus saludos a otro hermano Dios, le arrebataría lo que quería: Seth era suyo.- Si Anubis te dice que puedes casarte con su sacerdote, entonces hazlo... Pero no antes.

-¿Y cómo le hablo? ¿Cómo puedes hablar con los dioses y asegurarte una contestación? - Le pregunto con el mismo ímpetu con el que Ali´far había callado la localización de sus aldea.

-Si ellos no destruyen Egipto por tu osadía, entonces, eres bendecido.

La respuesta no satisfacía a Atemu...

Pero fue directo a donde ya sabía tenían a Seth estudiando los últimos años de Egipto. La historia le parecía tan poco atractiva en estos momentos cruciales. Kisara le valió un soberano datil, golpeo la puerta y entro, sacando inmediatamente a su primo de la silla en el que le tenían confinado desde muy temprano y seguramente sin comer.

Cosa que Atemu odiaba... Odiaba que su Tío exigiera tanto de Seth.

Él iba a ser Faraón... Si su Tío quería exigir de alguien, ese debería ser él y no Seth... Él se encargaría de todo, de todo lo difícil y pesado... Él cuidaría de Seth.

-Atemu... Me lastimas. Por favor, un poco menos fuerte - Le pidió Seth. Atemu no le hizo caso. Seth estaba muy acostumbrado a ser arrastrado a donde quiera que Atemu quisiera y nunca le sorprendía si es que su primo decidiera hacerlo en la mismísima noche... Pero no entendía la urgencia de Atemu por arrancarle el brazo.

-Vamos con Anubis.

Ir con Anubis.

Seth pudo imaginarse todas las interpretaciones que esa oración tenía. Los pisos y sus columnas, los brillantes colores de las esfinges pintadas en los murales y el repentino olor del Nilo que subía por los juncos que estaban a las orillas de los corredores, le recordaron su camino de diario al templo...

Por lo menos Atemu no pensaba en matarse... Eso quería creer.

Los sacerdotes los miraron entrar y ninguno se opuso en su trayecto. Tampoco dijeron algo cuando Atemu se plantó frente a la estatua de oro y piedra negra.

-Soy Atemu, seré Faraón... Soy hijo de Rá... Y tú, tú Anubis, quiero que hables conmigo, soy un pariente, quiero que sepas que esta prenda que mi Tío ofreció a tu servicio - y Señalo a Seth, que a esas alturas estaba rojo de vergüenza... Los sacerdotes por poco se arrancaban sus pelucas negras y los que dejaban ver sus cabezas calvas, por poco se sacaban los ojos- Es MÍA. Seth es mío. Será la madre de Egipto. Es mi esposo. Me casó con él en este momento.

Los sacerdotes cayeron en ritos histéricos, unos gritaban, temblaban, caían o se desmayaban.

Otros tantos fueron por Faraón... Y los menos afectados por el barullo, se encargaron de buscar una túnica y una copa para que por lo menos, los votos ceremoniales se hicieran como eran debidos... Al hijo de Faraón nada se le negaba.

-Él se juró a mí...- Atemu se giró a observar a Seth, mientras seguía hablando con Anubis. Seth sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la nuca, intimidándose por esos rojos ojos, le regreso la misma mirada, no le quedaba de otra.- ¿O era una mentira, Seth?

-No. - Le dijo con la misma firmeza de siempre - Eres mi Faraón, mi Dios... Mi primo y mi esposo. Estoy honrado de que me desposes... De que me robes de Anubis.

Y contra todo pronóstico... Egipto siguió en pie.

No hubo nada que dijera que los dioses, que Anubis, estaba molesto por la osadía del príncipe Atemu.

Y Faraón no se negaría a lo que los dioses habían aprobado.

-Seth tendrá que ser educado ya no cómo sacerdote únicamente - Dijo Faraón a su hermano.- No quiero que Seth vaya a hacer algo contra Atemu...

-Ambos se gastan un carácter fuerte - Le contesto Rinra. Aun a la corte, el que ambos hermanos fuesen contemporáneos y estuvieran vivos, era un milagro de los dioses. Para nadie era un secreto que los hermanos no vivían por mucho cuando estaban destinados a sentarse en el trono.

-Te encargo a Seth... Cómo ya dejo que enseñes a mi hijo.

-A Egipto le espera una grandiosa era con esos dos al mando.

Aunque Atemu no estaba del todo feliz.

Se había casado con su primo para poder pasar más tiempo con él pero, ahora resultaba que tenían que estar separados hasta la noche por las muchas labores que tenían que hacer.

Las lunas y soles, salían entre las nubes, entre los vientos y se reflejaban en las aguas del río... Y ambos no habían hecho más que recordarles a Seth y Atemu, lo separados que estaban.

-Seth - Rumio Atemu en una de las noches en las que lograron librarse temprano de los deberes. Sentado en la dura cama adornada por suaves mantas - ¿Por qué estas todo rojo?.

-Por nada.

Ese nada, a Atemu le parecía un Todo de caos y terror... No en balde conocía a Seth, como trataba de aprender todos los días.

El rojo rostro de su primo, trataba de ocultarse entre sus manos y las sombras que creaban las antorchas en las paredes de su cuarto.

-¿Tienes fiebre, Seth? ¿Quieres que llame a Mahado? - Instigo Atemu en demasía preocupado.

-No... Estoy bien... Muy bien - Los acartonados movimientos de sus manos, de sus piernas... Incluso de los dedos, traumaban a Atemu - Excelente... Atemu...¿Quieres que yo...?

Seth no tenía ninguna idea de cómo plantear la situación.

Por la mañana, su madre, padre, nodriza, maestra y una jornada de esclavas, se encargaron de dejarle en claro que la noche de esta vez, no se ocuparía para dormir... Que esa noche, aplicaría lo enseñado hasta entonces... Que haría lo que fuese que el príncipe Atemu deseará... Que para eso estaba, que sería un excelente hijo y un excelente gobernante haciendo lo que se esperaba de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Pregunto asustado Atemu al sentir los labios de Seth en su cuello. Le aparto y sujeto de frente, exigiéndole una respuesta.

-Amor - Respondió Seth, traumatizado por hacer algo que hiciera enojar a su primo - Inicio a hacer el amor. O eso dijo mi madre que haríamos esta noche. Dijo que te complaciera.

-¿Y para qué?

-Para traer príncipes a Egipto.

Atemu estudio la situación.

Lo que Seth decía era cierto, su padre ya le había dicho que entre más pronto se acostumbrara al amor de los adultos y al cuerpo de su ahora esposo, la paz reinaría en Egipto.

Un heredero era necesario y tenía que tenerlo... Practicar para ello.

-Bien... Cómo futuro Faraón, acepto que tenemos que hacerlo.- Seth asintió, feliz por no ser rechazado.

-¿Atemu, inicias tú o yo?

Atemu no le contesto, en esta ocasión fue él quien beso el cuello de Seth, quien le hiciera cosquillas en la pancita expuesta y que le robara besos a esa tierna boca, que se abría y cerraba, tratando de tragar tanto aire como fuera posible cuando al final del "amor" le dio una descarga a su pene, sin eyacular.

Ninguno eyaculaba aun... El repentino dolor les extrañaba, la hinchazón en su falo les era nueva en experiencia.

-Se supone que para que baje, te tienes que meter en mi - Dijo Seth.

Atemu asintió.

Según sus lecciones, tenía que meter sus dedos en Seth... Ensalivarlos e introducirlos en su primo.

Y definitivamente tenía que ensalivarlos mucho porque no volvería a lamerlos una vez los introdujera en Seth, de ninguna manera lo haría.

Atemu introdujo el primero rápidamente, tan profundo que el índice se perdió por completo en medio del jadeo que Seth dio. Luego metió el segundo, que costó bastante...

-Seth, no llores. Tenemos que hacerlo, lo sabes.- Dijo Atemu, aun no entendiendo exactamente que tenía que hacer con ambos dedos dentro. Su padre le dijo que de esa manera su primo aflojaría su cuerpo para poder metérselo... Pero el apretado aro no hacía más que oprimir con mayor fuerza.

-Duele... Duele, Atemu...

-Seth, voy a sacarlos.

-No - Dijo, en demasía preocupado por no hacer las cosas bien... Por conseguir que Atemu estuviera decepcionado. Él no podía interferir en las labores del futuro faraón y venía siendo tiempo de que lo comprendiera.- ¿Aún estas hinchado?

-Creo.

-Mételo - Aseguro - Ya hiciste lo que tenías qué... Es mi turno de que haga mi parte.

Atemu asintió.

Volteo a Seth, recostándolo en la cama... Le separo las piernas y como tenía que ver en donde iba a hacérselo, le separo las regordetas y blancas nalgas.

Seth pego su carita a los almohadones... Avergonzado por algo que no entendía.

Atemu, apretó con su pequeño pene el cuerpo de su esposo... Y sintió dolor, presión... Eso era muy desagradable... Pero su pene dejaba de estar gordo, se desinflamaba.

Entonces era algo bueno... Estaba haciéndolo bien.

-Listo - Dijo Atemu... Saliendo de Seth - ¿Primo? Estas llorando...¿Por qué?

-De felicidad - Mintió - He cumplido con mi destino.

-Así es Seth - Animo Atemu, abrazándolo... Sin prestar atención a la sangre que su primo sentía escurrir entre sus piernas. Ya sabía que aquello era normal - Eres mi esposo y ese es tu deber. Nunca harás algo que me desagrade y si eso pasa, lo arreglaremos.

-Si.

Nunca defraudaría a su primo, al Faraón... Él siempre sería capaz de cumplir con las exigencias.


	3. Obedecer

CAPITULO : 3

Pero simplemente, tras que Seth era conciente de lo que era y de que representaba: gritó, una vez más... Seth gritó bajo la mano bruta de Atemu.

Ya no era un niño y pese a eso le costaba entender, la razón de que Atemu le exigiera tanto a tan poco de parir a su primer hijo... No había tenido descanso desde que el Faraón le viniera a pedir revisar unos trabajos con el arquitecto real.

Le estaba volviendo loco las patadas de su hijo y la voz de Atemu, y las manos de Atemu sobre sus hombros... La presión que ejercían en realidad.

-Lo vi - Le dijo Atemu con gravedad y ternura, resoplándole sobre el cuello.

Seth miro con miedo a su esposo... Preguntándose qué fue lo que en esta ocasión su primo creyera ver... Los celos de Faraón le eran dolorosamente conocidos, siquiera por el hijo que esperaban disminuían ni un poco.

-Estabas siendo en suma amable con el arquitecto.

-Mi Faraón, Marduk es un viejo honorable que ha servido a la casta de los Faraones desde la época de su abuelo... Aun me sorprende que pueda hacer los cálculos tan bien.

-Estas tanteando mucho a tu suerte, Seth. Recuerda que eres mío... Nadie debe de verte las sonrisas.

Seth parpadeo un poco.

Con que de eso se trataba.

Cierto era que no sonreía para nada, que cuando hacia su trabajo y se ponía la toga y andaba por los pasillos... La mueca amarga y seria le acompañaba a cada segundo.

Nunca disimulaba disfrutar de un chiste o sentir algo que no fuera concentración y asco, dependiendo de la circunstancia. Ah excepción de este histórico día en que, su cuerpo envuelto y arremolinado por las hormonas, más las gracias que Marduk le hacía... Mas bien, le hacía a su hijo no nato, le sacaron un jalón de labios.

Nunca había sonreído o distendido su rostro frente a alguien que no fuera Atemu o su madre, ya fallecida en medio de un complot contra su esposo que ya había sido coronado.

-Atemu... Nadie ha visto y verá jamás, mis verdaderos sentimientos. Esos son tuyos, mi amado Faraón.

Atemu asintió, aun no convencido del todo.

Le faltaba algo... Besar a Seth no le era suficiente, pero tampoco podía tener a su esposo con esa prominente barriga que ya apenas y Seth podía cargar.

¿Qué podía funcionar para que Seth entendiera que era suyo?

Atemu giro lentamente la vista en sus aposentos... Filo, fuego... Roca, nada parecía convencerle para marcar a Seth.

Atemu entonces lo vio, dentro del cuerpo de su esposo estaba la mejor lección que podría darle.

-Seth - El sacerdote alzo la vista, concentrado en lo que su Faraón le diría.- Quiero que nazca ya.

Seth le miró sin entender.

-Has que nazca.- Ordenó. Atemu acaricio a su hijo sobre la piel estirada y que se partía en algunas zonas, en líneas rojas.- Una vez que lo haga, tu y yo, estaremos juntos. Como antes. Podré amarte como se debe. Como nos gusta.

-Eso estaría bien mi Faraón, pero, Jouno no nacerá hasta que los nueve meses se cumplan. Falta una semana antes de que éste principito quiera conocer el mundo.

-No estás entendiéndome, Seth - Atemu jaló a Seth por el cabello detrás de su nuca. Asiéndolo con violencia hasta dejas sus caras demasiado juntas, para que Seth le viera a los iris. Seth sintió terror de lo que Atemu estaba exigiéndole.- Quiero que Jouno nazca...¿No se supone que mi voluntad se hace? Creí que habías dicho que siempre te encargarías de complacerme, de hacerme feliz, Seth. ¿Estabas mintiéndome?.

-Sabes que no, mi Faraón.

-Bien - Dijo y lo arrojó al suelo.

Seth se obligó a detenerse con las manos... A hacer de todo por no caer de bruces sobre su estómago.

-Comienza, Seth.

¿Comenzar?

¿Y cómo se suponía que se hacía lo que Atemu estaba pidiéndole?

Por largos momentos se quedó de piedra, pensando... Sintiendo la rubí mirada de su esposo escudriñándole y pidiéndole que se diera prisa.

Comenzó a pujar... Sin saber si eso ayudaría.

Lo hizo hasta que sintió el sudor en su rostro, perlándole la frente y la nariz, bajando por su espalda y metiéndose entre los dedos de los pies. Se mareaba y veía doble, pero, continuo pujando... Obedeciendo a su Faraón, yendo contra todo lo que conocía sobre partos y anatomía por la voluntad de su esposo, de su Faraón... Nunca le desobedecería.

No lo hizo cuando inicio a sangrar, no paró cuando un dolor le partió la columna vertebral...o los calambres acudieron a su vientre.

Atemu se acercó, despacio, midiendo el tiempo y los metros que le separaban de su esposo. Le tomo de la barbilla, viendo lo blanco que estaba.

A Seth siempre le sentaba el blanco... Cómo justo ahora estaban sus labios.

-Mío... Eso eres, Seth.- Le dijo - Tienes que verlo. Todo tú, es mío. Vas a tener a nuestro hijo ahora que lo quiero, vas a quedarte callado cuando te lo ordene. Me serás obediente. ¿Lo entiendes, Seth? Me juraste que harías todo lo que quisiera, que siempre permanecerías a mi lado. -Seth no pudo contestarle, un dolor especialmente fuerte le dejo tumbado en el suelo... Retorciéndose literalmente.- Hermoso... Cuanto te amo, Seth. Ahora, haz mi voluntad: ten a nuestro hijo. Puja hasta que te desmayes... Y despierta cuando el medico venga.

Seth no pudo entender nada de lo que Atemu le decía... Sólo sabía que el dolor era por haber echo enojar a Faraón... Que su Atemu estaba enojado y que lo único que le contentaría sería tener a su hijo en brazos y que por eso le pedía dárselo.

Era mejor no hacer enojar a su esposo.

La ciudad estaba regocijándose en vino, granos y gritos; la algarabía por el nacimiento del primer hijo de Faraón era noticia.

Los dioses les bendecían.

Ra mismo les ofrecía un clima espectacular para la cosecha y la ganadería, como agradecimiento a los reyes.

Una semana de fiesta y Seth aún no podía levantarse.

Los médicos se enfurecieron con él.

Una vieja matrona en especial.

-¿Qué intentabas? ¿Morir? ¿Abortar?... Andabas muy lejos de fechas adecuadas.

Eso hasta que Atemu la mando a azotar y vender como esclava por levantarle la voz a su esposo... Nadie le gritaba o regañaba a Seth, nadie.

-Cuando puedas levantarte... Estaremos juntos. Como debe de ser.- Le dijo Atemu con un suave beso en los labios - Jouno te extraña mucho. Es un bebé muy vivaracho. Casi no duerme y se la pasa viendo a todo cuanto se le acerca.

-La curiosidad es buena.

-Sacó los mechones rubios de mi cabello... Es completamente blondo - Seth no supo si Atemu estaba feliz con ello o no.- Mejórate, Seth.

-Faraón...gracias por dejarme quedar a su lado, aun cuando cometo demasiados errores.- Atemu sonrió largamente en está ocasión.- Prometí estar siempre a su lado aún cuando otros le abandonen.

-Siempre puedo recordártelo cuando lo merezcas, Seth.

Seth ignoro el escalofrió que le rodeo.

Al poco rato, la nodriza de Jouno le trajo a su pequeño, que inmediatamente te le aferro a la piel, recostando su cabecita cerca del corazón y quedándose dormido de inmediato.

Seth lloró por ser la primera vez que le veía... Que le sentía.

Los médicos y sacerdotes, no le habían permitido conocerlo hasta terminar los ritos necesarios y que los sanadores considerarán adecuado que pudiera exaltarse.

Jouno era la cosita más linda y tierna que había visto.

Toda su cabecita estaba cubierta por pelusita rubia... Y la piel era muy blanca, de seguro en cuanto se expusiera al sol, tomaría el acanelado color de todos.

Seth se enterneció aún más cuando vio que su hijo tenía sus mismos labios... Que su hijo se le parecía un poco en los finos trazos de las mejillas.

-Valió la pena obedecer a Faraón.


	4. Lecciones aprendidas

CAPITULO 4: LECCIONES.

Seth estaba aprendiendo que si Faraón estaba contento... Él no sufría dolor alguno, no se le castigaba... Así que decidió ser todo cuanto Atemu le pidiera.

Jouno estaba aprendiendo a leer y era muy bueno con ello, pero, lo era aún más con la espada de madera.

Con unos cuantos años trascurridos, Jouno era un jovencito de cinco años muy activo, fuerte e inteligente que seguía a todas partes a su Ada.

-Creo que me estas consintiendo demasiado a Jouno - Se quejo Atemu. Seth le dio una ligera sonrisa antes de que Faraón continuase besándole las tetillas erectas, en suma sensibles por el recién descubierto embarazo...- Siempre anda tras de ti.

-Sólo quiere aprender, Faraón - Le contesto en medio de un gemido.

Seth entrelazo sus largos dedos en el cabello de su Dios, le jalo un poco y disfruto de las atenciones que su primo estaba dándole a su miembro. Atemu le masajeaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, consiguiendo en algunas zonas un cosquilleo agradable.

Atemu le observo directamente, comiéndolo... Succionando y disfrutando, aun recordaba cuando eran niños... Y su torpe manera de hacer el amor, nada de aquellos días se les comparaba.

Seth ya no se callaba, ni se estaba quieto... Por lo menos se esforzaba por conseguir el mismo placer siempre.

Atemu sin dejar de succionar, y masajear los testículos, uso la derecha que le quedaba libre para penetrar a su consorte y darle un masaje, uno que le contrajera los músculos, le hiciera temblar el estomago y obligara a la garganta a llorar su nombre.

¡Si!

El canto de Seth era el de un dios... No, era echo para un Dios.

Seth le pertenecía y siempre lo haría.

Las piernas abiertas de Seth a los costados de su cabeza, le decían con sus temblores lo cerca que se encontraba de vaciarse, incluso los dedos se expandían y las manos se le aferraban.

Inesperadamente, Atemu freno unos segundos...digiriendo el ver a su primogénito a un lado a buena distancia, mirándole con los puños apretados... Mirándole con odio.

-¿Atemu? - Pregunto Seth, sorprendido por no seguir siendo consentido... Atemu estaba en suma cariñoso el día de hoy y pensaba aprovecharlo. - ¿Qué pasa?.

-Nada - Le contesto hoscamente y Seth tembló, lo que fuera que cambiara el humor de su primo era malo para él - Continuemos.

-Dejémoslo aquí, mi Faraón - Seth trato de poner distancia... No le gustaba sacar la frustración de Atemu, el amor se volvía doloroso.- ¿Qué sucede para que se encuentre así?

Atemu iba a responderle con un beso demandante y una danza aún más feroz, pero, Jouno, su propio hijo le interrumpió cuando "entro" corriendo, simulando no haber visto nada y lanzándose en medio de ambos, más pegado a Seth, pero entre ambos.

Seth se apresuro a cubrirse por pudor, sabia que sus cuerpos prácticamente eran los mismos... Pero, un Doncel era distinto, mentalmente... En el concepto y eso se tenía que respetar de cintura para abajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jouno?- Pregunto Seth dándole un pico en la frente.

-Me sentía solo - Atemu le mando una advertencia a su esposo, diciéndole que viera de lo que hablaba - No te encontraba.

-Deberías estar practicando con Honda. Quedaron en comandar el ejercito de Egipto juntos, y eso no se consigue si unos de los dos es el único que practica como se debe, Jouno.

-Soy muy bueno en lo que hago - Dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

-Me doy cuenta, Hijo - Dijo Atemu, aún mosqueado por la interrupción a saña que Jouno llevaba a cabo.- Que bueno que estés aquí...- El pequeño arqueo sus cejas, no tragándose el cuento que su padre estaba vendiéndole... Él vio el rostro extrañado y enojado de Faraón al percatarse de su presencia - Tienes suerte, Jouno. Una que yo no tuve. Tampoco la ocupe, Ada siempre estuvo para mi.

Seth no pudo discutirle a Atemu que se callara, que mejor esperara un mejor momento para compartir aquello.

El halago que Faraón le daba, no le hacia sentir menos inquieto... Jouno era celoso, y podía sentirse fácilmente herido.

-Vas a tener un hermanito - Seth no pudo ver el dolor en el rostro de su hijo, pues, se quedo de piedra al escuchar el mandamiento de Faraón... Estaba ordenándole tener un varón.- Van a haber dos príncipes en Egipto.

Seth ni levanto el rostro... Dejo que su esposo se fuera, partiera con el faldin mal acomodado a cualquier parte que quisiera.

Ra estaba poniéndole a prueba... No, mejor dicho: Anubis estaba cobrándose las suyas.

¿Y si no podía darle un niño a Faraón?.

-Ada... Ada...Ada - Llamó Jouno, impacientándose por no conseguir la atención de su padre - Ada...¡Ada, hazme caso!.

-Perdón. ¿Qué es lo que decías, bebé?.

-¿Estoy preguntando cómo van pedir a mi hermano? ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, Jouno - Seth sintió que el mundo se le fue a los pies. Faraón estaba en la puerta, caminando hacia ellos - Creo que esta clase se te adelantara unos pocos años.

-Faraón - Rogó Seth.

-Cállate, Seth.- Atemu se coloco la mano en la barbilla y luego de unos segundos, se desato el por si de mal amarrado faldin. Justo por aquello había regresado a la habitación, no permitiría a ninguno de sus hombres verle en aquellas fachas - Esto se llama pene, también tienes uno - Jouno se miro a si mismo y luego a su padre.

-¡Si! - Asintió Jouno... Luego miro a su Ada - ¿Pero Ada también tiene uno, no?

-Si... Pero el de Ada no funciona - Seth enrojeció. Eso no era verdad... - Ada es un doncel, Jouno y él, tiene a los hijos.

-¿Cómo?- Ladeo la cabecita, tratando de entender a su padre que ya estaba sobre ellos.

-Acuéstate de espaldas, Seth - Seth se apanico... Atemu no podía ser capaz de ...¿O si? - No me gusta repetirme, Seth.- Seth trago saliva, haciendo lo que Faraón le ordenaba. Todo era mejor si obedecía - Jouno, fíjate en este espacio... Parece cerrado, pero es un agujero - Jouno volvió a asentir. Atemu levanto aún mas la cadera de su consorte y separo una de las piernas bruscamente, sacándole un gemido aterrorizado a Seth.

-No le hagas daño - Ordeno Jouno a su padre.

-Eso es placentero, Jouno - Dijo Atemu. Seth no hizo amague por desmentirlo - Cuando algo gusta, se gime. Se grita.

-¿Por eso gritaban hace rato?

Atemu sonrió... Lo tenía.

Seth se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Negándose a ser quien le enseñara a su hijo esto... Usualmente se usaban esclavos, institutrices.. Como hicieron con Atemu y si mismo.

-Eso era porque hice esto - Atemu metió bruscamente dos dedos en Seth y en esta ocasión, el castaño se negó a dejar escuchar algo - Aquí es donde metes tu pene... Lo estoy haciendo con los dedos primero, porque tu preguntaste. Mira, Jouno, tomas así el pene y lo guías aquí... Presionas.

Seth miro a su hijo, delineo la línea recta que era su boquita y las cejas arqueándose tanto que parecía un pez fuera del agua.

¿Por qué Atemu le hacia eso?.

¿No estaba siendo un buen esposo?.

Lo sintió empujar de nueva cuenta y no se contuvo, decidió llorar... Gemir, suplicar sin mandar su intención, sin dejarla clara... Sólo rogando.

-Ada llora, padre - Dijo Jouno, apretando los puños. Viendo a Seth retorcerse mientras decía "Por favor, por favor".

-Es porque le gusta, Jouno - Seth chillo de nueva cuenta en cuanto Atemu se hizo más violento.

¿Cómo podía hablar si estaba torturándole?.

¿Qué clase de Dios era Atemu?.

Seth quiso preguntárselo a Ra... Por un momento le invocó cuando sintió el semen regándolo... Y no tuvo más que aceptar aquella respuesta: él era el consorte de Atemu y obedecía a su voluntad.

-Hay sangre - Hizo notar Jouno.

Seth ya no quería ver a su pequeño hijo, le avergonzaba que le mirara, que notara las cosas como eran.

-Hemos pedido por tu hermano. - Seth tembló, Jouno lo notó.- Así se hacen los bebés, Jouno. Se consigue a un Doncel o mujer, y con esto - Atemu coló su mano en el orificio irritado de Seth, cogió un poco de semen rosado y lo puso frente a su primogénito - Le preñas.

-¿Ada siempre llora? - Atemu le lanzo una mirada perspicaz - Llorar es malo.

-Luego sabrás de lo que te hablo, hijo... El llanto es placentero.

Notas de la autora: Bueno espero que esto este gustándoles. Porque lo hago con mucho cariño.

Besos a todos los que me escriben y a quienes me han puesto en favoritos.


	5. Noah

CAPITULO 4: NOAH.

Y al poco tiempo, palacio tenía a dos hermosos príncipes andar a sus anchas en donde quiera que desearan.

Constantemente se le veía a Jouno en las caballerizas, afinando su montura, desplegando sus habilidades con la espada... Estaba concentrándose en ser el mejor hombre en Egipto, quería que cuando fuera Faraón nadie pudiera quitarle lo que quería.

Pero para ello, debía de quitar los obstáculos previos, los que ya estaban ahí sin que él pudiese hacer nada.

Su hermano Mokuba era un varón, como dijo el Faraón que sería. Su hermano se la pasaba con su Ada, pues aún estaba en la edad donde no quería separarse de las faldas de su gestor y en donde le seguía como patito recién nacido a donde quiera, menos a las reuniones del consejo de los altos mandos de Egipto donde Seth le marcaba el alto con un gesto. Por el contrario de él, que se la pasaba entrenando con vigor y lejos de su Ada.

Jouno sabia que para todo había tiempo. Si trabajaba durante la semana, el fin de la misma podía disponer de Seth como mejor le pareciera, ambos iban a montar a caballo por el desierto o iban al mercado, pocas veces tuvo que compartirlo con Mokuba, ya que cuando no dormía sus horas necesarias se les pegaba como lapa.

-Hemano - Llamó Mokuba con el dedo en la boca. Jouno rechino los dientes. Con tres años, apenas soportaba la presencia de Mokuba. No le gustaba que lo buscara. Menos cuando lo encontraba.- Comida.

-Pídeselo a un sirviente.

-Ada no esta - Eso si llamó la atención de Jouno.- Fue a junta, eo, no sale.

Jouno sabía bien porque su Ada aun no salía de la sala del trono. Si su padre demando que les dejasen a solas, entonces Seth andaría ocupado mas que un par de horas. Las mismas que él tenía que hacerse cargo de Mokuba. Con aversión, cogió la mano de su hermanito y le condujo hasta las cocinas.

Era mejor que le dieran algo para luego llevarlo a sus aposentos y se quedara dormido. Él aun tenía que terminar la formación con Honda. Tenia que aprobar el examen de ingreso al ejército. Faraón nunca le echo la mano. Dejaba que se ganara las cosas por sus propios medios. Algo que los civiles alababan y que los oficiales ponían en tela de juicio, pero que agradecían el trato no preferencial a su persona.

Jodidos chupamedias. Chacales oportunistas.

Mokuba cantaba la nana que Ada les enseñara todas las noches. Jouno reunió su autocontrol para no golpear a su hermanito contra el muro. Esa canción era primero de él. Su Ada se la invento para dormirlo cuando se negaba a hacerlo. Mokuba no tenia ningún derecho de usarla, ni de escucharla.

Apenas Mokuba se llenaba de uvas y leche con miel, se giro para ver desde la ventana la sala de trono, muy lejos de donde estaba, y la imagen que veía de vez en cuando, cuando espiaba a sus padres por la noche, se le vino a la mente. La bilis subió por su garganta. Odiaba que Faraón se saliera con la suya cuando tenía a Seth en los brazos. De esas ocasiones, siempre notaba que Atemu se hinchaba de orgullo, que se decía invencible. Parecía crecer cuando Seth le miraba.

Y no culpaba a Faraón.

Cuando entrenaba, y su Ada iba a verle, jamás perdía. No acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero sus comandantes y profesores, mejor curtidos en la pelea, le derrotaban más que ocasionalmente, pero, cuando Seth le animaba silenciosamente con sus ojos azules bien puestos en su joven persona, se levantaba de la arena y metía estocadas a todos y por consiguiente ganaba.

Si Seth estaba a su lado, nada le derrotaría.

-Hemano - Jouno respingo. Los deditos de Mokuba, pegostiosos y calientes le apresaron, con afecto y preocupación - Enfado malo. Si tas tiste, yo adurar.

A Jouno se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Claro que me ayudaras. Mokuba, tú eres el único que podría hacerlo.- Mokuba era el consentido de Atemu. Y por lo general jamás le negaba algo.- Vamos con Ada. Seguro que ya esta desocupado.

Mokuba asintió.

Jouno le hizo entrar corriendo a la sala, interrumpiendo la obvia escena de sexo. Atemu no se enojo, ni frustro. Se separo de Seth y atrajo a su segundo hijo en un abrazo. Le hizo cosquillas en el estomago, distrayendo a Mokuba mientras que Seth acomodaba sus ropas.

Mokuba soltó gritillos divertidos, carcajadas puras que avisaron a Jouno de que podía entrar.

Jouno no hizo caso del sonrojo de Seth, ni de la mirada conocedora de Atemu. Fingió no saber que pasaba. Paso hasta donde Seth para besarle la mejilla y abrazarle, aspirando el aroma dulce de su Ada.

Por su parte, Seth que no esperaba estar mucho tiempo con Atemu dado el sitio, prefirió ser interrumpidos por sus hijos en vez de algún mensajero. Egipto estaba entrando en caos a causa de un ladrón que se autonombraba como el Rey de los bandidos, que atacaba los cargamentos en el desierto y que se atrevía incluso a surcar los barcos que flotaban en el Nilo. Con una persona tan peligrosa suelta, las demandas de aprensión no cesaban.

Menos mal que por un día, no tuvieran noticias del Kúluano. A Atemu parecía molestarle la presencia de Toozoku más que la de cualquier ladrón.

-Hoy tenemos a un nuevo consejero - Dijo Atemu. Seth parpadeo confundido. No sabia de tal cosa. - Es de la casa Ishtar. Malik Ishtar para ser precisos. Ha decidido dejar de cuidar las tumbas para venir a cuidar de los vivos. No sé que le a dado para ser el tercero en su familia de salirse de las tradiciones, pero, en fin, es bien venido.

-¿Estas remplazando a Ada? - Exclamo Jouno, eso era lo que parecía. A la mierda la diplomacia y las apariencias. Nadie era lo suficientemente bueno como para quitarle algo a Seth. - ¿Pondrás a un extraño en el consejo? Ese Malik nunca se a pasado mas de cinco minutos en palacio. Conocemos a su familia, no al hombre - Mokuba se apretó contra el cuerpo de su padre. Siempre había sido muy sensible a los cambios de humor. - Podría envenenar a Ada, o a Mokuba.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, hijo. - Jouno apretó los dientes - Malik es un doncel.

-Con mayor razón. ¿Qué hace un Doncel lejos de los templos? No te ofendas, Ada. Es difícil ver a alguien con tu talento. - Seth no supo ni que decir - No me gusta la idea de un Doncel merodeando tan cerca de ti, Faraón.

-Bueno, Seth no podrá seguir cumpliendo con sus obligaciones por mucho más tiempo.- Soltó Atemu. Seth acostumbrado a que su esposo soltara las cosas en los peores momentos, ni se alevestro.- Queríamos esperar, darles la noticia en unas semanas mientras cenábamos o desayunábamos, Seth pensó que seria mejor en una salida familiar... No hemos podido estar con ustedes por los últimos acontecimientos - Mokuba palmeo la mejilla de Atemu, dándole el soporte que su padre necesitaba. Dándole el consuelo de que él no estaba resentido.- Tendrán un hermanito. Seth pidió a los dioses por otro hijo, y lo escucharon. Egipto tendrá en unos meses más, tres príncipes que sucederán el trono.

Mokuba salto contento con la noticia.

Jouno, seguía repitiendo la misma frase en su mente. La noticia hacia eco y no encajaba en ninguna parte de sus planes o siquiera de su vida. Mokuba ya era una molestia, no imaginaba tener otra langosta exigiendo por su Ada.

Todos emocionados por la idea... Haciendo planes, Atemu decía que su hijo nacería a las patas de la grulla y de Horus, incluso planeaban los símbolos que le reconocerían grabadas en las espadas, armadura y carruaje.

Aún sin nombre, el tercer príncipe estaba haciéndose muy popular. Seth decoraba los nuevos aposentos personalmente, sacudía diariamente la arena que se filtraba por el balcón y cubría las estatuas guardianes; Mokuba llevaba sus juguetes favoritos, dándoselos con mucha antelación y se la pasaba hablando con la barriga de su Ada.; Atemu, escapaba a menudo de los concejales y de las reuniones, dejándoselas a Malik quien se quejaba de la resiente paternidad porque parecía que eso derretía los sesos de su Faraón, que prefería pasar las tardes completas sobre Seth, acariciando su prominente vientre y comiendo hojas azucaradas, patas de ternero y lo que Seth ordenara, sus antojos eran legendarios.

Jouno giraba los ojos, bufaba... Nunca escondió que no le agradaba la idea de un hermano, pero, a su manera, demostraba que estaba con su Ada. Le llevaba compresas tibias para aliviar los hinchados pies, le masajeaba el cuello y procuraba que no le faltara nada. Sus atenciones eran únicamente para su Ada, si el bulto parásito se beneficiaba por daño colateral, ni modos.

-Jouno - Llamó Honda - ¿Qué le regalaras a tu hermano? Las ofrendas comienzan a llegar. Los terratenientes y gobernantes provisionales están mostrando sus respetos con presura. Hace tres días llegó un doncel nodriza... Esclavo, claro. Un presente para tu hermano. Dicen que el príncipe tiene que aprender a mandar desde la cuna.

Honda salto, espantado por el repentino sablazo que Jouno dio contra un tronco de entrenamiento, partiéndolo en dos.

-Alguien esta irritado- Canturrio. Honda sabia que el Doncel nada tenía que ver.

-Tú eres el que esta molestándome. - Honda se hizo el desentendido. Conocedor de los celos normales de todo hermano. Normal que Jouno se sintiera amenazado. - Pensaba darle un esclavo para que lo cuidara pero me han ganado la idea.

-Es algo común. - Alzo los hombros - Puede tener más de un esclavo antes de cumplir siquiera los dos años, seguro que eso le enseña. Dos, tres o diez, nunca hay esclavos suficientes para atender a un bebé. Te lo digo por experiencia, mis hermanitas son un caso con el que no nos damos abasto.

-No es defensa de nada, Honda. Ahora tengo que buscar otro obsequio, sabes que no me gusta repetirme.- Volviendo a blandir la espada, le pido a Honda un enfrentamiento directo. No había nada mejor para calmar su ánimo. Honda era su mejor amigo, pero no por ello compartía todos sus pensamientos. No era seguro tener a alguien que te conociera. Esa fue la única lección que Atemu logro gravar a fuego en su mente.

Seth seguía comiendo sus pétalos azucarados que tanto amaba, el único lujo que se daba. El capricho que nadie le quitaba. Ahora que Atemu había sido llevado a la fuerza por Malik para atender el asunto de Tozoku que estaba haciéndose de presencia.

Seth aún no comprendía la aversión de su esposo por el autonombrado Rey Ladrón.

Observo el entrenamiento de Jouno a lo lejos. A Mokuba jugando en el pateo custodiado por su sequito de guardias obligatorio.

Tener un momento para si mismo estaba volviéndose una odisea.

Este embarazo estaba siendo agradable. Atemu no se enojaba, más bien se preocupaba pero prefería no compartir sus inquietudes con nadie más que el vino y la noche.

Se fue a dormir una siesta. Últimamente se la pasaba durmiendo.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo por el frío.

Con espanto descubrió que no se encontraba en sus aposentos, siquiera en palacio. Las murallas parecían un cementerio. El aire viciado de humedad y moho le decían que el sitio estaba cerca del Nilo y lejos del palacio.

La mordaza apretada le llenó de pavor por unos instantes, para luego obligarse a frenar su mente. Tenía que pensar una manera de escapar.

Inmediatamente pensó en Tozoku y de lo que fuera que ganaría con su secuestro. Sus manos aferradas al piso por las cadenas que avisaban de su despertar agitado por el tintinear que hacia eco, le hicieron saber que quedaba poco tiempo. Por si mismo no tenía manera de liberarse y ninguna forma de avisar a alguien. Para estas alturas su secuestro tendría que ser de dominio público.

Suponía...

Atemu había amenazado con estar hasta muy entradas las horas del día siguiente planeando cosas con Malik. Y nadie molestaba en sus aposentos a menos de que fueran llamados. Maldijo por primera vez su hostilidad para con los demás. No tenía a nadie aparte de sus hijos que se atrevían a preguntar por su ausencia.

No conocía el lugar.

Se sentó. Cuidando que su prominente vientre estuviera seguro.

Su anfitrión le dejaría solo por un par de horas. Lo haría esperar con tal de mantenerlo ansioso y crispado. Malo para él que no lo conocía de nada, de lo contrario sabría que esos juegos mentales no le afectaban más de lo necesario.

Comenzó a hacer trazos en la arena, una idea germinaba en su mente para la nueva biblioteca y quería ver como se veía antes de que abandonara su cabeza. Servia que ajustaba los detalles y mataba el tiempo sin volverse loco. Ya después la recrearía con las mejoras en papiro y tinta para que los arquitectos reales se encargaran de su construcción.

Se le fue el tiempo... Ni lo contó, sabia que ya era tarde por las cigarras y la corriente que solía cambiar de madrugada de lenta a rápida. Ventajas de conocer su reino.

-Hola, Ada.

Seth se espantó. Siquiera le escucho entrar.

Detalló la figura de Jouno cargando a Mokuba en sus hombros. Ahí con la sonrisa de costumbre parecida a la de Atemu, le saludaba, sin sorprenderle de encontrarlo cautivo. Dejó a Mokuba en el suelo, encadenado a los arneses en el piso polvoso.

Jouno fue hasta Seth, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Seth sumo dos más dos, y el resultado no le gustó. Por algo era el hombre más inteligente del imperio.

-Jouno, recapacita. Es tu hermano.

-Pasaría de cualquier manera. No puede haber dos príncipes herederos.

-El heredero eres tú. Egipto te pertenecerá. Mokuba sólo estará ahí por si hay necesidad, te servirá. Será tu concejal.

-Hasta que sus partidarios conspiren - Seth no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Aquella forma de pensar no era la correcta. Bueno, si, si lo era, pero no fue la que Atemu o él le inculcaran. Querían que ambos hermanos fueran unidos como lo fueron los abuelos. Era posible. Quitando las conspiraciones de los cónyuges que no comprendían la paz ni su lugar, y que siempre ambicionaban más de lo que podían masticar.- Mokuba es un estorbo.

-Es el hermano que te quiere - Subrayó, rogando por que eso funcionara.

-Es el hijo que amas - Seth vio a Jouno acercarse a Mokuba. Y sin despertarlo, extrajo de entre su ropa un frasco de barro sellado por tela. Lo abrió y sacudió lo suficiente el interior para que un escorpión gigante del desierto emergiera, Jouno le tomo de la cola, con los años de practica, no le preocupaba ser torpe como para que le picara. Seth comenzó a tirar de sus cadenas, haciendo a Mokuba tratar de despertar. - Vamos... Déjame ver cuantos piquetes puede darte Ramses antes de que mueras, Moki.

Jouno lo puso sobre las piernas desnudas por el faldín, no quería que la cosa fuera demasiado rápido, por ello se alejaba del tronco y del cuello. Azuzo a Ramses con una varita de junco. El escorpión chasqueo sus tenazas, bailando en advertencia, una y otra vez, alzando el punzón sin asestar su golpe.

Seth gritaba para que Jouno paraba, pedía por auxilio sabiendo de antemano que Jouno no era idiota y que escogió un sitio desolado, pero en su desesperación la esperanza era lo único que le quedaba.

Las sombras de las antorchas bailaban, dejando ver a Seth como Ramses encajaba su venenoso punzón en el tobillo de Mokuba, luego en la pantorrilla... Para terminar de soltar uno en la rodilla antes de saltar sobre la arena para alejarse con la buena venia de Jouno.

Mokuba despertó de inmediato con el segundo piquete. Sin lograr procesar lo que sucedía, apenas fue consiente del rostro de su hermano que evito que lanzara un grito, tenia a alguien conocido y amado con él, las cosas tenían que estar bien... Pero el tercer piquete y los gritos enloquecidos de su Ada, terminaron por quitarle la modorra.

Su hinchada pierna que reaccionaba de inmediato ante el veneno le lanzo una punzada de dolor indescriptible que le hizo ver estrellas, busco a Jouno para pedirle ayuda, pero su hermano se encontraba lejos, justo a la mitad entre su Ada y él.

¿Ada?.

-Ada - Llamó Mokuba y Seth se sintió morir. Siguió jalando sus manos, hincándose el hierro en la carne. - No me estoy sintiendo bien.

-Estarás bien - Aseguro. Tratando de calmar a Mokuba. Todavía tenia una oportunidad de salvar a su hijo - Jouno, suéltanos. No diré nada. Tenemos que llevar a Mokuba con el medico, antes de que sea tarde. Tenemos tiempo.

Jouno ignoro la cara de Mokuba que mudamente le preguntaba que pasaba. Con su escasa edad, Mokuba no era un idiota, sabía qué algo malo pasaba. Jouno señalo las cadenas de ambos y se deleito con el espanto que escurría de su hermano, la piel comenzaba a transpirar y Mokuba entraba en pánico.

Jouno se divirtió cuando su hermano salio corriendo tras su Ada, sin éxito, cayendo en el suelo cuando la cadena dio su límite. Mokuba jalaba, acelerando su respiración, haciendo que el veneno corriera libre por sus venas, destrozándole la pierna, subiendo por el muslo, deshaciéndole la carne.

Mokuba comenzó a gritar. A sufrir.

Pedía por su Ada, le rogaba porque el dolor de su pecho parará.

Seth contuvo la respiración y lloraba.

-Si no vas a dejarnos ir, hijo, por favor, te lo suplico, déjame estar con él. - Rogó. Los tres metros que los separaban eran millones de kilómetros para Seth. - ¡Es tu hermano!.

Seth podía decirle todas las razones por las que no tenia que matar a Mokuba y eso no cambiaria nada. Esa tarde que disidió sacar a su Ada a escondidas, por los laberintos que conocía que no eran del dominio público y por los pasajes de uso real, fue la firma del destino.

-¡Jouno! ¡Te lo ordeno!.

-Si tus órdenes tuvieran efecto en mí, hacia rato que no estuvieran aquí. - Le dijo Jouno.

Seth grito por la hora siguiente que Mokuba estaba en agonía, escupiendo sangre e hiperventilándoce, clavando sus dedos en la arenas, sangrándose las falanges, quitándose las uñas al arañar por algo de alivio que jamás llegaría.

A Seth se le partía el alma, lloraba por vez primera en mucho tiempo.

Su insistencia dio frutos, logro soltar una de sus manos del grillete y aún los dos metros restantes, eran monstruosos. Seth siguió tirando, lo hizo hasta que logro cinco centímetro más cuando su hombro cedió, lo mismo que el codo y la muñeca.

El chasquido le dio un vuelco al estomago a Jouno. Su Ada ni grito por las dislocaciones, demasiado concentrado en alcanzar a Mokuba que ignoraba todo a su alrededor.

-Cálmate - Ordeno Jouno a Seth.

-Mokuba, Mokuba, Mokuba. Estoy aquí. No me iré a ningún lado. Vamos, hijo, mírame, céntrate en mi. Fíjate en mi. ¡Veéme, Mokuba!. ¡No te duermas!.

-Dede - Dijo Mokuba. Le costaba respirar y se sujetaba el pecho. Comenzó a vomitar en un vano intento por aliviarse, por expulsar la toxina que le derretía la carne.- Ada... Ada.

-Mi valiente guerrero - Seth sucumbió. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Mokuba no tenía mas alivio. Ni salvación. La pierna estaba completamente destruida y el estomago estaba yendo por iguales condiciones, el salpullido rojo se extendía hasta el cuello.- Mi valiente soldado... Ya regresó a mi.

Jouno les dio la espalda. Cuando su Seth se ponía melodramático por alguien más, era molesto.

Dejaría que Seth le cantara todo lo que quisiera a Mokuba.

-Mi valeroso soldado no teme al dolor, ya regreso a mí. Mi hermoso soldado siempre canta con honor, ya regreso a mí. - Mokuba se tiro tranquilamente. Tenía mucho sueño y la voz de su Ada siempre lograba acunarle. Comenzó a hacerse bolita, su boca estaba seca y ardiente pero su piel se sentía fría, tenía que acomodarse y estar calientito para dormirse. Ya mañana se sentiría mejor. Su Ada se encargaría de que así fuera - Sus plumas fueron a donde los dioses, trayendo victorias, regresando a mí.

-Benas nodhes, Ada.

Seth siguió cantando, aún cuando sintió a Mokuba dejar de respirar.

No supo hasta cuando paró... Escucho a Atemu ingresar corriendo, con la armadura puesta y la espada desenvainada.

Seth siguió cantando... Fue hasta su hijo cuando le liberaron, le abrazo junto con Atemu, ambos destrozados por ver a su hijo en tal rictus de dolor.

-Ven - Demando Atemu, separando a su esposo de su hijo. Viendo que Seth tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones - Necesitas a un medico.

-Quiero a mi hijo.

-Quien fuera pagara. Su menor preocupación será su nombre borrado a los pies de Anubis. No tendrá momificación hasta que yo no le haya juzgado - Seth le miro. Asombrado. La sentencia era justa. Atemu pedía por sangre. - Seth... Estas húmedo.

-¿Ah? - Seth miro sus piernas, mojadas, temblorosas y sucias. Su hijo se había adelantado.- Atem, no ahora. No. No con Mokuba así.

Atemu giro hasta donde el cuerpo de su hijo estaba siendo cargado por sus soldados, por los hermanos Salí que viejos seguían siendo estatuas de bronce, poderosos y peligrosos. La manita de Mokuba caía descuidadamente de entre los brazos de Mako el hermano menor Salí, mientras que Kut el hermano mayor Salí le cubría con una sábana.

A Seth podía no gustarle, pero su hijo no iba a morir porque a Seth no le parecía que naciera ahora.

Le tomo del cuello, llamando la atención de sus soldados, que fingían no alterarse por el comportamiento de su Faraón. Cualquier cosa que el Hijo de los Dioses hiciera estaba bien.

-Vas a parir ahora, Seth. No vas a matar a otro de nuestros hijos.

-Yo no le asesiné - Le escupió, arañando los brazos, buscando que le soltara. Sangrándole.

-¿Quién fue?.

-Nunca le vi el rostro. - Seth logro soltarse. Afectado por el repentino dolor de su brazo derecho. Las contracciones le tumbarían en cualquier momento.

Atemu le obligo a tomar de su pellejo. Seth ocupaba de leche de amapola ahora.

Sin discutir más, Atemu echo a Seth sobre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta su carruaje que iba a azuzar tanto como fuera necesario. Reventaría a sus caballo favoritos para salvar a Seth y a su hijo.

Falló con uno, pero no volvería a pasar.

Dejo a Seth con las comadronas y los médicos con una advertencia colgando sobre sus cabezas, si querían vivir, harían que Seth y su hijo respiraran para otro día. Mando a sacrificar a sus caballos como ofrenda de paz a Horus para pedirle por su sabiduría y que esta iluminara a sus hombres a cargo del alumbramiento. Mando a una junta urgente, los hermanos Salí acudieron como su costumbre, ambos habían pasado de ser simples guardias a consejeros confiables, Atemu no vio viable y sabio alejarlos del trono cuando sabían tanto de las movidas del palacio, algo que estaba a favor desde que se los hiciera saber.

Ambos Salí juraron servir a Atemu como lo hicieran con su padre.

Malik les recibió junto con otros sacerdotes y consejales. Pegasus que acababa de subir a su lugar en la ceremonia pasada hacia cuatro meses y Duck que era un contemporáneo de Seth, un amigo con el que estudiaba cuando niños en las mismas clases de Kisara.

-Seth se recuperara - Dijo Duck a Atemu.- Es fuerte. Siempre lo a sido.

-Me preocupa más saber quien le secuestro - Dijo Atemu.

-Es difícil saber. Si no fuera por como dice que lo encontró, Faraón, diría que su majestad decidió ir por su propio pie a escondidas. No hay testigos.

-Un sirviente mandado por el príncipe Jouno fue el que se dio cuenta de la desaparición de su majestad. - Dijo Pegasus y los hermanos Salí soltaron una carcajada. Para ellos eso había sido un movimiento torpe. De un principiante. Estaba claro que Seth sabia quien fue, pero si no decía algo, ellos no eran quien para destapar a Jouno.

Sin pruebas, levantar ese cargo contra un príncipe era sentencia de muerte segura. Y ellos amaban su cuello en su lugar. Mako odiaba la idea de colgar hasta la asfixia.

Seth no les apoyaría, así que mejor estar calladitos.

-¿Algo que compartir, Kut? - Pregunto Malik.

-Sólo tenemos que reforzar las guardias. Ya les había dicho que tienen muchos flancos flacos. El estudio suficiente y cualquiera podrá saber como moverse.

-Kut dice la verdad. El trabajo fue de un infiltrado.- Dijo Mako.

-¿Cuánto calculan sea el tiempo necesario para una tarea como esta? - Cuestiono Atemu.

-Tres semanas. - Opinaron al unísono.

-Entonces- Atemu suspiro. Sus ojos brillaban en venganza. Sus fulgores carmesí hicieron a Malik suspirar, ya que reconocía aquella muestra como el inicio de una decisión que sólo un Faraón, un Dios podría tomar - Cuelguen a todos los soldados, sirvientes, esclavos, consejeros, sacerdotes, nodrizas, arquitectos, a cualquiera que llegara a palacio en un tiempo de tres meses y si de por casualidad, no les encontráis, busquen y cuelguen a sus familias completas. Inocentes o culpables, por lo menos, nos aseguramos de que no se repita.

Pegasus se tiro en su silla, blanco por el alivio. Duck le palmeaba el hombro y le pasaba vino fresco. El susto nadie se lo quitaba.

-Te has salvado - Dijo Duck.

-Por los pelos - Atino a contestar. Su ojo brillante en oro sólo ayudaba a su apariencia demacrada - Me tardó un mes más atrasando la ceremonia de iniciación y ahora les estaría haciendo compañía a esos infelices.

Los hermanos Salí miraron asombrados a su Faraón. Aquella orden dejaba a una gran cantidad de cadáveres. Y todos inocentes.

Se miraron... "Mejor ellos que uno", pensaron.

Con la ultima palabra dicha, Atemu fue hasta donde ya sabia estaba su hijo en manos de su Ada... O brazo.

Seth tenía la culpa.

-Faraón - Saludo Seth apenas su esposo ingresara en sus aposentos. Le tendió a su hijo.- Es un Doncel.

Faraón miro a su hijo, tan pequeño. Tenía una capa de pelusita calipso coronándole. Era como un trozo del Nilo al atardecer antes de tornarse rojizo. Sus ojitos se veían de un grisáceo aguamarina que aclararían con el tiempo.

Su hijo Doncel era tan diferente de ellos.

-Noah. Su nombre es Noah, Seth.

Atemu comenzó a llorar, mientras jugaba con su recién nacido hijo. Le cargaba con cuidado y lo sacudía con esmero en el aire, luego le ponía en el lecho y seguía con sus juegos. Continuaba llorando.

-Nuestro hijo, Seth. - Lloró mientras le besaba el estomaguito a Noah. - Nuestro bebé.

Ambos reyes lloraron mientras que Noah agitaba sus bracitos.

-Mi valiente soldado, a regresado a mí. Mi soldado expulsado al País de las maravillas, a regresado a mí. Nuestro valiente soldado a regresado, Atemu.

Noah gorgoteo pidiendo por leche.

Y ambos reyes le ignoraron para seguir llorando.

.

.

.

.

Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo, regreso con este nuevo capítulo que aunque es corto, fue echo con todo cariño. Espero que esta historia les siga gustando y les agradezco sus comentarios.

No olvides comentar, recuerda que a nosotros nos cuesta horas escribir, entre corregir y crear, y a ti lector, sólo unos minutos para ayudarnos o desvalorar nuestro cariño. Aliméntame con tus críticas y con tu opinión, que valiosa es.


End file.
